Ódio vs Amor
by Ella Slytherin
Summary: James salva Lilian de Lucius Malfoy... Mas agora Lilian está devendo a James. O que será que o Marauder quer? " A única coisa que eu quero é que me dês uma chance." EM HIATUS até a inspiração voltar das longas férias que tirou --' PERDOEM-ME!
1. Chapter 1

I

**I**

- Larga-me! – gritava Lilian Evans desesperadamente, tentando-se soltar de Lucius Malfoy que lhe prendia os braços na parece colando o corpo ao dela.

- Porquê? Não estás a gostar? Muitas miúdas dariam tudo para estar no teu lugar. – disse um Malfoy muito convencido, muito próximo dos lábios dela.

Esta situação já durava há algum tempo… Lucius, apesar de desprezar "Sangues de Lama", sentia uma atracção doentia por Evans. No início tentou lutar contra isso, mas como não conseguiu começou a perseguir Lilian por toda a Hogwarts. Quanto mais ela o afastava mais ele ficava louco de desejo por ela.

- Por Merlin! – disse Lilian virando o rosto para ele não conseguir beijá-la. - O que é que tu pretendes com isto?! Eu já estou farta da tua perseguição! Eu sou uma sangue de lama, lembras-te? É suposto tu me odiares! Deixa-me em paz!

- E eu odeio-te… – disse Lucius calmamente, beijando o pescoço dela. – Mas o meu desejo é maior. Ninguém mandou seres tão gostosa. – Malfoy agora prendia os pulsos dela apenas com uma mão, enquanto a outra subia pela coxa dela levantando a saia do uniforme.

- Tu metes-me nojo! – Lilian já chorava por não conseguir se soltar. Estava a sentir-se suja por ser tocada por aquelas mãos nojentas e rudes.

Quando Malfoy já desapertava os botões da camisa dela, viu-se um clarão de luz e ele foi atirado longe. Lilian ainda chocada pela atitude de Lucius virou-se para ver quem tinha sido o seu salvador e encontrou parado no meio do corredor, James Potter com a varinha erguida, irradiando raiva por todos os poros. Com os olhos fixos em Malfoy, ele avançou, pegou-o pelo colarinho da camisa de marca e deu-lhe um soco fazendo com que Malfoy caísse no chão e batesse com a cabeça com força.

- James, não faças isso! Deixa-o em paz! Se o magoas quem te lixas és tu! – disse Lilian com as pernas a tremer andando na direcção de James que ainda mantinha os olhos pregados em Malfoy.

- Da próxima vez, Malfoy – disse James com uma calma assustadora – Não vai haver ninguém que te salve. Tocas com mais um dedo que seja em Lilian e eu mato-te. Vamos Lilian. – James pôs um braço à volta da cintura dela e fez ela pôr um braço em volta dos seus ombros, apoiando-a, pois ela mal conseguia andar devido à intensidade que as suas pernas tremiam.

- Obrigada James. Eu…

- Não digas nada. O que eu fiz por ti, teria feito por qualquer pessoa. – disse James friamente.

- Entendo… Ainda estás chateado por eu me ter recusado a sair contigo. Mas se estás chateado comigo…

- Se estou chateado, porque é que te ajudei? – perguntou James com um sorriso malicioso. – Não achaste que eu te defendi por acaso, pois não? Eu quero algo em troca por te ter ajudado.

Lilian parou de repente, soltando-se dele bruscamente, e tendo que se encostar à parede para conseguir manter-se em pé. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Então, o único motivo para James a ter ajudado era para conseguir algo dela. Respirou fundo e com a pior cara de nojo que pôde encontrar, perguntou:

- O que é que queres, Potter?

- Agora é Potter? Ainda há pouco me chamavas de James. Sabias que cada vez que vejo esses teus lábios vermelhos pronunciarem o meu nome tenho de me controlar para não te agarrar? – disse James sorrindo e aproximando-se de Lilian.

- Não te aproximes! Pára de enrolar e diz logo o que é tu queres de mim. – disse Lilian nervosa.

- Calma, querida Lilian. – disse James aproximando-se, roçando os lábios na bochecha dela e sussurrando no seu ouvido. – Eu quero que sejas minha namorada, ruiva. Aproveitando o estado de choque dela ele depositou um beijo um pouco abaixo da orelha dela.

Lilian automaticamente empurrou-o com força e fitou-o com raiva.

- Seu… aproveitador! Tu não me podes obrigar a namorar contigo! Eu recuso-me!

- Ah, mas isso é que posso. Tu que és tão inteligente Lilian, deves saber como funciona uma divida bruxa. Enquanto não pagares essa divida nada te vai correr bem, vais ter azar pelo resto da tua vida. Queres mesmo isso?

- Por favor, não faças isto! Eu faço qualquer outra coisa! Por favor!

- A única coisa que eu quero é que me dês uma chance. Quero ser teu namorado, querida.

- Não me chames isso! Não me obrigues a fazer isto, por favor! Tu sabes que eu te odeio! – Lilian já implorava a James. Mas ele parecia estar-se a divertir muito com a situação.

- Lilian, tu não me odeias. Tu amas-me… isto é só uma forma de veres isso. Encontramo-nos amanhã na Sala Comum para descermos juntos para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço. Adeus ruiva. – disse James dando um rápido beijo nos lábios de Lilian e fugindo antes que ela o pudesse enfeitiçar.

Lilian ficou parada no meio do corredor a pensar em tudo o que lhe tinha acabado de acontecer.

- E agora o que é que eu faço? – murmurou para si mesma. – Estou presa a ele por causa desta maldita divida bruxa. Ah James Potter, queres namorar comigo, não é? Pois eu vou fazer com que sejas o namorado mais infeliz do mundo! – disse Lilian com um sorriso vingativo no rosto e caminhando de volta para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

II

**II**

O dia seguinte amanheceu cedo de mais para Lilian. Ela não dormiu quase nada, passou a noite a pensar no que as pessoas iam dizer quando a vissem como namorada de James Potter, o rapaz mais popular da escola. Além disso toda a gente sabia que ela o odiava, ela era popular por causa das brigas que tinha com ele e por ser a única que tinha resistido ao charme dele. Outro assunto que também não saia da cabeça de Lilian era a vingança contra Potter, até agora não tinha tido nenhuma ideia suficientemente boa. Resolveu pensar nisso depois, agora o mais importante era a reacção das pessoas em relação ao mais novo casal de Hogwarts e o mais improvável também.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho para ver se relaxava (o que não aconteceu) e saiu para a Sala Comum para se encontrar com o "namorado".

James já a esperava, e embora ela não admitisse por nada neste mundo, ele estava simplesmente lindo como sempre. Vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts que lhe caía muito bem e ainda tinha o cabelo húmido do banho. Assim que ele a viu, abriu um sorriso enorme e caminhou até ela, já que ela não se mexia… parecia em choque.

- Bom dia, amor! – disse ele alegremente e divertindo-se muito com a cara de nervosismo que ela fez. Parecia que ela queria encontrar um buraco para se esconder, e não parava de olhar para todo o lado para ver se alguém estava a ver. Como ela não respondia, ele chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Disfarça esse nervosismo, querida Lilian… não queres que ninguém pense que eu sou um mau namorado, pois não?

Ela "acordou" quando ouviu as palavras de James e olhou para ele com a maior cara de ódio que encontrou.

- Bom dia, Potter. – disse ela muito baixo, como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse.

- Potter não, querida. Eu sou teu namorado agora, tens de me chamar de James ou de amor ou de qualquer outra coisa desde que não sejam insultos. – disse ele baixo também. Já havia mais pessoas a sair dos seus dormitórios e consequentemente já havia mais pessoas na Sala Comum e fitavam perplexos o mais novo casal. Era primeira vez que James e Lilian falavam sem discutir e estavam bastante próximos um do outro. As duvidas das pessoas foram logo esclarecidas, pois James tinha agarrado Lilian pela cintura e dado-lhe um beijo que faria inveja até no mais "fogoso" casal.

Lilian depois do choque inicial, tentou empurrá-lo, mas James apertou-a mais contra ele numa tentativa de ninguém perceber que ela tentava afastá-lo. Ele parou de beijá-la, sem a soltar e roçou os lábios no ouvido dela.

- Não me resistas, ruiva. – disse James com uma voz tortuosamente sedutora no ouvido dela. – Para as pessoas acreditarem que somos namorados temos de ser bem convincentes, e isso inclui que tu correspondas aos meus beijos. Faz parte da tua divida comigo, pensei que isso tivesse ficado esclarecido ontem.

- Eu odeio-te como jamais odiei alguém… – sussurrou Lilian com a voz tremida de raiva. Para ela, ele estava a fazer isto apenas para mostrar para toda a gente que ele conquistava quem quisesse e que nem ela poderia resistir a ele. E era humilhante para Lilian ser mais uma cadelinha domada por James Potter.

- Eu sei… – James agora falava lentamente e muito próximo aos lábios dela. Para quem estivesse a assistir àquela cena, parecia mesmo que eles eram um casal apaixonado. – Mas odiares-me faz parte do processo… até te apaixonares por mim.

- Eu nunca me vou apaixonar por ti. Eu não sei o que é que te deu para cismares que eu te amo, eu nunca escondi que te desprezava. Mete isso nessa tua cabeça oca.

- Veremos. – disse James dando um rápido beijo nos lábios de Lilian e afastando-se sorrindo. – Vamos descer para o Salão Principal, amor? Temos aula a seguir, é melhor apressarmo-nos. – James disse alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

_Como é que ele consegue ser tão cínico?! Como se ele se importasse com as aulas. Que ódio!_ – pensava Lilian enquanto James a segurava pela mão e levava-a para fora da Sala Comum.

- Vês? Não foi tão difícil. Ninguém disse nada. – disse James sorrindo.

- Só não disseram nada porque ficaram chocados demais. Eu quero ver quando nós chegar-mos ao Salão Principal que a esta hora já deve estar cheio. Lilian Evans namorada de um Marauder? Ainda por cima namorada de James Potter?! Não me surpreendo nada se a professora McGonagall me tirar o cargo de Monitora-Chefe! Ela vai pensar que eu estou maluca! – disse Lilian ironicamente.

- Não exageres, ruiva. Não devias dar tanta importância ao que os outros dizem, e sim ao que tu sentes. Eu sei que tu só não admites que me amas porque tens medo do que os outros vão dizer ao descobrirem que as tuas brigas e insultos direccionados a mim eram fachada, e que na verdade tu me amas. E devias sentir-te privilegiada por namorares com um Marauder… nós somos muito desejados nesta escola e tu sabes disso.

- Primeiro: eu posso andar sozinha, obrigada! – disse Lilian soltando bruscamente a mão que ele puxava. – Segundo: não me chames de ruiva, eu tenho nome. Terceiro: eu nunca poderia admitir que te amo, porque é MENTIRA! E depois eu não tenho culpa que só haja atrasadas mentais nesta escola que só ligam à aparência e apaixonam-se pelo primeiro corpinho bonito que vêm.

Enquanto Lilian ia falando, James ia-se aproximando dela e ela foi recuando até à parede, sendo encurralada pelos braços de James que estavam cada um ao lado da cabeça dela com as mãos apoiadas na parede.

- Já acabaste o teu discurso anti-Marauders? Óptimo. – disse James não esperando resposta. – Tu falas demais, sabes? Não importa o quanto tu me tentes ofender. Eu sei que isso é só teatro para esconderes o que sentes por mim. O que sentes quando eu falo contigo… – disse James bem perto do rosto de Lilian – o que sentes quando eu te toco… - acariciou lentamente o braço dela, do pulso até ao ombro, vendo-a a arrepiar-se – quando eu te beijo… – Neste momento James roçou os lábios nos dela, apenas provocando e quando viu que ela não oferecia resistência beijou-a de verdade. Descendo as mãos até a cintura dela, prensou-a na parede com o seu corpo enquanto introduzia a língua na boca dela sendo correspondido.

Lilian não sabia o que se estava a passar com ela para corresponder ao beijo de James, mas o cheiro dele, a forma possessiva como ele apertava a sua cintura, fizeram com que ela não quisesse quebrar aquele momento por nada. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela se deixava levar pelas palavras de James e correspondia ao seu beijo. Levou as mãos aos cabelos rebeldes dele, agora completamente secos, e puxou com certa violência, fazendo mais pressão no beijo. Aquele beijo era uma mistura de paixão, desejo, raiva da parte dela por ele fazer com que ela gostasse deste momento e da parte dele por ela ter recusado e menosprezado tantas vezes o amor que ele tinha por ela.

James separou-se dela, com uma certa relutância e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele disse, pegando novamente na sua mão e levando-a pelo corredor em direcção ao Salão Principal:

- Agora que já… "esclarecemos" algumas coisas vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, senão não temos tempo antes da primeira aula.

E antes que Lilian pudesse reagir ela já estava na entrada do Salão Principal, de mãos dadas com James Potter e sendo observada por milhares de pessoas, incluindo os professores que olhavam embasbacados para o casal mais improvável que já tinham visto.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews **susaninha **e **Thaty**! ;) tou muito inspirada agora... Podem deixar que eu vou continuar sim! :D

Beijões ;

**J.T.Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

III

**III**

Lilian estava muito confusa naquela manha enquanto se preparava para ir para Hogsmeade com o seu suposto namorado. Desde o dia em que ela tinha correspondido ao beijo de James ele nunca mais a tinha tentado beijar, pelo menos quando estavam sozinhos. Isso irritava muito Lilian pois isso só queria dizer que ela estava certa e que ele só estava interessado em exibi-la para a escola toda como um troféu. Cada dia que passava ela tinha mais ódio dele e ao mesmo tempo havia outro sentimento que ela não sabia ou não queria identificar. Eles sentavam-se juntos em todas as aulas, faziam os trabalhos juntos e apesar disso quando estavam sozinhos, James não lhe falava nem tentava tocar-lhe. Assim que entrava na Sala Comum, James sentava-se perto dos Marauders e ignorava-a completamente.

_Mas o que raios se passa comigo? Eu devia estar feliz por ele me ignorar e não ficar a pensar naquele idiota! Não percebo porque é que sinto uma dor tão forte no peito sempre que ele me ignora! Que raiva!... Bom não importa. Se ele quer guerra vai ter guerra! Vou passar a ignora-lo também… Vou mostra-lhe o quanto fria e indiferente posso ser._

Naquele dia Lilian decidiu arranjar-se mais. Vestiu uns calções de ganga curtos e justos e um top branco também justo. Calçou umas sandálias brancas com um pequeno salto. Quanto à maquiagem, apenas pintou os olhos com lápis preto.

Saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas para a Sala Comum onde logo avistou James, que conversava com os outros Marauders. Lilian foi-se aproximando e viu Sirius Black olhar para ela embasbacado e fazer sinal para James que se virou e quando a viu ficou com uma cara séria e aproximou-se dela rapidamente segurando-lhe o braço. Arrastou-a até um canto e olhou para ela seriamente não largando o seu braço.

- Onde é que pensas que vais vestida assim?

- Eu? – perguntou Lilian fazendo cara de inocente. – Vou para Hogsmeade com o meu namorado, _querido_. – sorriu cinicamente ao dizer a palavra querido. – Porquê? Não gostaste da minha roupa?

- Não te faças de tonta Lilian. Eu sei muito bem qual é a intenção de andares assim vestida. – disse James. – Tu queres provocar-me porque eu não te tenho dado atenção. Queres que eu sinta ciúmes.

_Desde quando é que o Potter lê mentes?!_ Pensou Lilian.

- Tu estás muito enganado, Potter! Tu não és o centro do mundo, sabes?

- Pois não… mas sou o teu centro. Tudo o que tu fazes é a pensar em mim. – disse James sorrindo convencido, empurrando devagar Lilian contra a parede da Sala Comum de modo que assim ninguém os via.

Lilian tentou empurra-lo para longe dela mas sem resultado. Ele era muito mais forte e a única coisa que Lilian conseguiu foi ficar arrepiada ao sentir os músculos do peito de James contraírem-se com o seu toque. Retirou as mãos do peito dele bruscamente e rezou para que ele não tivesse notado essa reacção dela.

Mas não teve sorte, pois um sorriso malicioso começou a formar-se nos lábios de James.

- Vês, Lilian? Dessa vez não fui eu que te toquei, foste tu e mesmo assim ficaste arrepiada. Admite, tu perdes o controlo quando estás comigo, tal como aconteceu quando nos beijámos naquele dia. Fiquei muito curioso para saber até onde ias se eu não tivesse me afastado.

- Eu… não ia acontecer nada! – disse Lilian nervosa.

James olhou em volta para ver se estava alguém na Sala Comum e encontrou-a vazia, pelos vistos já todos tinham descido para o Salão Principal. Sorriu satisfeito e voltou a olhar para Lilian.

- Já que estamos sozinhos, que tal se nós fizéssemos a experiência e viéssemos até que ponto tu vais? – disse James novamente muito próximos aos lábios de Lilian. Sem esperar resposta ele beijou-a fortemente, prensando-a mais na parede.

Lilian não retribuiu o beijo e tentou empurra-lo de novo, sem sucesso. Mas quando sentiu as mãos de James na sua cintura por baixo do seu top, deixou escapar um leve gemido e beijou-o com a mesma intensidade que ele.

James levantou um pouco o top dela e acariciou a sua barriga, sentindo-a arrepiar e gemer de novo, o que o estava a enlouquecer.

_Eu tenho de parar com isto! _pensava Lilian enquanto James a beijava no pescoço. _Eu não sabia que ele era tão bom… CHEGA Lilian! Acorda! Ele está só a usar-te para depois poder atirar-te à cara que és como as outras!!_

Liliana abriu os olhos de repente e empurrou-o. James, apanhado de surpresa, foi projectado para trás, quase caindo. Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando sentiu a mão de Lilian atingindo o seu rosto com força.

- Nunca mais te atrevas a tocar-me dessa forma. – disse Lilian gelidamente. Nem parecia a mesma. Estava pálida e parecia que o queria matar com o olhar.

James não conseguia dizer nada. As palavras simplesmente recusavam-se a sair. O olhar que ela lhe mandou feriu muito mais do que o tapa.

De repente o retrato da sala comum abriu a entrou Sirius pelo buraco, interrompendo assim o contacto visual entre James e Lilian.

- Prongs, eu estava a tua espera lá em baixo para irmos para Hogsmeade, mas como tu nunca mais aparecias, vim ver onde estavas… - disse Sirius só agora percebendo que tinha interrompido alguma coisa, fez menção de sair outra vez, mas o súbito movimento de Lilian subindo as escadas para o dormitório das raparigas, fez com que ele olhasse para o amigo. James estava atónito e parecia paralisado, perdido em pensamentos.

- Prongs? – chamou Sirius ficando seriamente preocupado com o amigo. – Estás bem?

James saiu do seu transe quando ouviu o tom preocupado de Sirius. Andou até à poltrona onde tinha deixado o seu manto. Vestiu-o e foi em direcção ao buraco do retrato.

- Estou óptimo, Padfoot. Vamos para Hogsmeade. – disse James de costas para Sirius, saindo e deixando o retrato fechar às suas costas.

Sirius coçou a cabeça confuso pelo comportamento de James, mas percebeu logo que tinha alguma coisa ver com a ruiva de olhos verdes que se tinha fechado no dormitório. Sirius já estava habituado às brigas de James e de Lilian, tal como toda a população de Hogwarts, mas nunca tinha visto o amigo tão estranho.

- Parece que não vamos ver o casal mais popular de Hogwarts juntos tão cedo. – disse Sirius para a sala vazia. Suspirando, pegou no seu manto a saiu, seguindo os passos de James.

**

* * *

**

N/A: **Peço desculpa pelo capitulo fraquinho... Estou em época de exames e sem tempo para escrever.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela força!**

**Beijões**

**J.T.Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

**IV**

- O que é que se passa com o Prongs? – perguntou um Remus Lupin preocupado, observando James no balcão do Cabeça de Javali bebendo _Firewhisky_ sem parar.

- Não sei exactamente… - respondeu Sirius olhando também para James enquanto este pedia mais um copo ao empregado. – Mas desconfio que tenha algo a ver com a Lilian Evans.

- Eu avisei-o que as coisas iam correr mal, quando ele nos contou que a tinha obrigado a namorar com ele. Lilian não gosta de ser domada. Acho que ninguém ia gostar de ser forçado a namorar com alguém que odeia.

- Eu não acredito que ela o odeie. Ela fica agitada demais quando está perto dele. E quem é que odeia os Marauders?! Essa ruiva não bate bem da cabeça. – disse Sirius suspirando inconformado.

- Pois mas isso agora não interessa. Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o Prongs. A começar por tirar-lhe a bebida. Se algum professor o vir assim, ele é capaz de apanhar uma detenção.

- Como se fosse a primeira vez… – comentou Sirius sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Precisamente. O Prongs já teve detenções suficientes para o resto da vida. Nós temos de o tirar daqui sem ninguém ver.

Suspirando, Sirius e Remus aproximaram-se do amigo que se encontrava com a cara enterrada nos braços cruzados em cima do balcão. Era possível ouvi-lo a dizer algo, mas nem Sirius nem Remus conseguiram perceber o que era. Trocaram olhares preocupados e suspiraram.

- James – chamou Remus. – Não achas que já bebeste demais? Vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

- Deixa-me em paz, Moony… Eu não quero voltar para aquela porcaria de escola. Ninguém gosta de mim lá... – murmurou James levantando a cabeça e tentando chamar a atenção do empregado para lhe pedir outra bebida, este fingia que não o via. – Ei! Não vê que o estou a chamar? Traga-me outra bebida, agora!

- Ok, Prongs, já chega. – disse Sirius agarrando o braço esquerdo de James enquanto Remus segurava o direito. – Estás pronto, Moony?

- Estou... – disse Remus não muito seguro, pois James parecia ficar ainda mais forte quando bebia.

Remus e Sirius levantaram James e deixando algumas moedas no balcão, arrastaram-no para fora do bar. Quando James se apercebeu do que os seus amigos estavam a fazer começou a espernear e a gritar impropérios.

- LARGUEM-ME, PORRA! O que é vocês pensam que estão a fazer, seus idiotas! Eu disse que não queria voltar! Vocês vão ver quando eu agarrar a minha varinha! Vão ficar ainda piores do que eu fiquei quando aquela ruiva desgraçada me deu um tapa!

- Então foi isso que aconteceu. – disse Sirius enquanto levava James sem dificuldade pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, em direcção às carruagens que os levariam de volta a Hogwarts. – Fica quieto, James!

- Se continuarmos assim vamos ser apanhados por alguma professor. E o James vai apanhar detenção outra vez! – disse Remus, olhando para os lados esperando ver algum professor aproximar-se.

Dito e feito. Assim que Remus disse aquelas palavras, viram a professora McGonagall virar a esquina e dirigir-se a eles com um cara que daria medo até a um Dementor.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – perguntou ela rispidamente – Porque é que o senhor Potter está nesse estado? Não me digam que andou a beber.

A resposta à última pergunta ficou clara quando James falou.

- Minerva, minha querida! Como está bonita hoje! Quer sair comigo? – perguntou James continuando a ser suportado pelos seus melhores amigos. Estes faziam um esforço enorme para não se rirem.

- Senhor Black, senhor Lupin, quero que levem o senhor Potter imediatamente para a enfermaria e peçam para Madame Pomfrey lhe dar uma poção que o ponha sóbrio. Depois digam-lhe para ele ir a minha sala, onde irá receber uma detenção. – disse McGonagall friamente e seguindo o seu caminho.

- Mais uma detenção… – disse Sirius a rir. – Será que os professores ainda não perceberam que isso já não faz efeito no Prongs?

- Pois, pelos vistos não. – respondeu Remus fitando James que agora tinha acalmado e ficado sem expressão. Não se movia, apenas se deixava ser levado pelos seus amigos… parecia mesmo exausto.

* * *

- Eu disse o QUÊ?! – perguntou James, ainda na enfermaria. Tinha acabado de tomar a poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera. Assim que James ficara sóbrio, os seus melhores amigos contaram-lhe o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade. – Eu não acredito que chamei a McGonagall para sair… devia estar muito bêbado mesmo!

Sirius segurava-se à barriga de tanto rir, quase caindo da cadeira; enquanto Remus estava dividido entre rir da cara do amigo ou ficar com pena dele. Afinal, o motivo que fez James beber era o amor não correspondido que ele tinha por Lilian. Quando é que isso iria acabar?

- É melhor ires já à sala da McGonagall, quando mais cedo fores mais cedo voltas. E tenta portar-te bem James, assim pode ser que a McGonagall não seja tão dura. Ela estava com uma cara mesmo assustadora quanto te viu bêbado. – aconselhou Remus.

- E desde quando a McGonagall não tem uma cara assustadora? – perguntou Sirius recompondo-se do seu pequeno ataque de riso.

- Tens razão, Remus. O melhor é despachar isto. Eu quero ver que tarefa ela vai-me dar desta vez. Até logo, rapazes. – disse James saindo da enfermaria e percorrendo os corredores até à porta da McGonagall. Bateu na porta e ouviu a voz da professora mandando-o entrar. Abriu a porta e quase caiu de espanto ao ver ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lilian Evans sentada em frente à secretária da professora. Nem sequer olhou para ele quando ele ocupou a cadeira ao lado dela, continuava com o olhar fixo na professora e tinha um ar zangado.

- Ainda bem que já se encontra "bem", senhor Potter. – disse a professora McGonagall. – Espero que a detenção lhe ensine que não se pode beber álcool, dentro ou fora da escola. O senhor é menor de idade, e como tal está à responsabilidade de Hogwarts… Já imaginou o que seria se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa por estar sobre o efeito do álcool? Quem os seus pais responsabilizariam?

- Desculpe, professora. – disse James não prestando atenção ao que a professora dizia. A sua atenção estava completamente virada para uma ruiva teimosa que se encontrava ao seu lado, com um ar de crescente desagrado. O que será que Lilian estava a fazer ali? Será que também tinha apanhado detenção? Não, não é possível.

Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, a professora McGonagall olhou para Lilian e disse:

- A senhorita Evans irá vigiar a sua detenção, uma vez que eu tenho assuntos para resolver. A detenção será na biblioteca, depois do jantar. Terá de limpar as prateleiras e arrumar os livros alfabeticamente. Obviamente, só sairá de lá quando terminar a tarefa. Alguma duvida, senhor Potter, senhorita Evans?

- Professora… – disse Lilian hesitantemente. – Porque é que tenho de ser eu a vigiar a detenção do Potter? Com tantos monitores em Hogwarts…

- Senhorita Evans, a senhorita irá vigiar a detenção do senhor Potter porque já provou ser uma monitora das mais competentes de Hogwarts e porque é a única com capacidade de fazê-lo cumprir a detenção até ao fim. E além do mais, os outros monitores estão ocupados com outras funções. Se não há mais nenhuma dúvida, podem ir jantar – disse McGonagall levantando-se e abrindo-lhes a porta para eles saírem, dando por encerrada a conversa.

Lilian suspirou e saiu, sendo seguida por James que ainda não acreditava na sua pouca sorte. Ainda não se sentia preparado para estar tanto tempo a sós com Lilian, depois da desilusão que ela lhe tinha dado. Naquela manhã ele nunca se tinha sentido tão feliz e tão miserável ao mesmo tempo. Tê-la ali, nos seus braços, entregue… e de repente ela dá-lhe um tapa! Ele ainda sentia raiva ao pensar nisso. Como é que aquela ruiva conseguia feri-lo tanto?! Ele amava-a, bolas! Suspirando, continuou a seguir Lilian com uma certa distância, em direcção ao Salão Principal para jantar.

- Esta vai ser uma longa noite. – murmurou James para ele próprio.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

James já tinha terminado o seu jantar há um tempo, mais cada vez tinha menos coragem de se levantar e seguir Lilian, que já tinha ido para a biblioteca. Ele sabia que se a fizesse esperar ela ficaria furiosa e provavelmente contaria para a professora McGonagall. A última coisa que ele queria era mais problemas com aquela velha chata! Por isso, respirando fundo, avisou os amigos que ia para a detenção e levantou-se. Caminhou o mais devagar possível em direcção à biblioteca.

Chegando lá, abriu as portas e entrou, esperando encontrar uma Lilian de braços cruzados e furiosa com ele… mas não encontrou nada. Até onde ele podia ver a biblioteca estava vazia. Andou mais para dentro da biblioteca, hesitantemente, pois temia que Lilian saltasse de um corredores de repente e começasse a gritar com ele. Nada aconteceu. _Estranho…_ pensou James.

Estava prestes a desistir de a procurar, quando ouviu uns sussurros vindos de um dos corredores ali perto. Aproximou-se, silenciosamente, até encontrar o corredor ocupado por, pelo que ele conseguiu ver, duas pessoas. Uma tinha o cabelo longo e vermelho e pela voz, parecia bastante magoada; a outra pessoa tinha cabelo preto e escorrido e parecia implorar alguma coisa. James reconheceu-os como sendo Lilian e Snape. _O que raios aquele seboso quer com a minha Lilian?_ Decidiu ficar a ouvir a conversa, não fosse Snape seguir o exemplo do seu amiguinho Malfoy e agarrar Lilian.

- Lilian, por favor… – disse Snape tentando pegar nas mãos de Lilian, mas ela não deixou, afastando-se e pegando num livro para mostrar que não estava interessada nas palavras dele – Tens de me perdoar, eu não disse aquilo por mal. Eu já te expliquei… eu estava com tanta raiva daquele Potter e dos seus amiguinhos, que aquilo saiu… foi sem querer. Acredita em mim.

- Deixa-me em paz, Severus. Eu não te pedi explicações. Não interessa se foi sem querer, o que interessa é que o disseste. Disseste as palavras que mais me magoam. Não te consigo perdoar.

James continuava parado, escondido a ouvir tudo, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Não queria acreditar. Que conversa era aquela? Será que Lilian tinha um caso com Snape? Severus Seboso Snape?! Não podia ser…

- Lilian, tenta perceber. Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo! Vais deitar fora a nossa amizade só por causa de um deslize meu? Tu sabes muito bem que eu não te considero um sangue-de-lama. Eu nunca te chamaria nada tão ofensivo de propósito, simplesmente escapou-me.

- Chega. – disse Lilian lutando contra as lágrimas. – Eu acredito em ti… eu acredito que não me chamaste assim de propósito, mas isso não muda as coisas. Quando esta maldita guerra rebentar vamos estar em lados diferentes. Ou será que vais deixar o teu Lorde, por minha causa?

Snape abaixou a cabeça. Esse gesto foi suficiente para Lilian perceber que tinha perdido o seu melhor amigo de vez.

- Bem me parecia. – disse Lilian com voz fraca e magoada. – Parece que já escolhemos os nossos caminhos. Temos as nossas lealdades definidas. Acabou Snape. Não voltes a falar comigo.

Lilian saiu do corredor, limpando algumas lágrimas que tinha deixado escapar… James só teve tempo de se esconder no corredor seguinte. Lilian não o viu e seguiu caminho. James não se mexeu, não queria que Snape o visse. Pouco depois, Snape saiu do corredor de nariz empinado e saiu da biblioteca sem olhar para trás. Nem parecia que tinha estado e implorar perdão há poucos minutos. James suspirou, era agora. Ia ter com Lilian e fingir que não tinha ouvido nada. Nem queria imaginar a reacção da ruiva se soubesse que ele tinha ouvido o seu maior segredo. Lilian amiga de Snape? Agora tudo fazia sentido… era por isso que ela ficava tão zangada com ele, sempre que ele enfeitiçava Snape.

James saiu do seu esconderijo e foi à procura de Lilian. Encontrou-a sentada numa mesa, perto de Madame Pince, a olhar fixamente para a estante de livros em frente. Parecia perdida em pensamentos. James limpou a garganta, fazendo Lilian "despertar" e olhar para ele. Perdeu logo o olhar perdido, substituindo-o por um de indiferença.

- Estás atrasado, Potter.

- Eu sei… desculpa, eu… - James tentou inventar uma desculpa, mas foi cortado bruscamente por Lilian.

- Poupa as tuas desculpas. Começa a trabalhar. Não me apetece passar aqui a noite.

James não respondeu. Achou melhor não provocar a fera. Começou a limpar as prateleiras e arrumar os livros. Mas sempre mantendo um olho em Lilian. Ela não parecia nada bem, na verdade, parecia que ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Mas James sabia que não era bem assim, Lilian nunca se permitiria chorar em público… muito menos à frente dele, orgulhosa como era.

Assim que terminou de arrumar o último livro, viu Lilian levantar-se e sair da biblioteca rapidamente. Foi atrás dela. Nunca a deixaria sozinha no estado em que estava, mesmo que ela não confiasse nele.

- Lilian, espera! – disse James, correndo atrás dela. Mas ela parecia determinada em ignorá-lo. – Porra, Evans, importas-te de parar?! Quero falar contigo.

Para surpresa de James, Lilian parou mesmo. Ficou parada no corredor, sem se virar para ele, à espera que ele a alcançasse.

- O que é queres agora, Potter? Eu estou cansada, só quero ir para a minha cama e esquecer que este dia existiu. Não me apetece discutir contigo agora. – ela parecia mesmo exausta. Continuava sem se virar para ele. Parecia que não tinha coragem para o enfrentar.

James agarrou-lhe no braço gentilmente e virou-a para ele. Olharam-se nos olhos em silêncio por um momento, até que James falou.

- Eu só quero que sabias que podes contar comigo para qualquer coisa, para qualquer coisa mesmo. E que… – James mordeu o lábio, nervoso. Parecia que o que tinha para dizer lhe causava sofrimento. – Que eu vou ser sempre teu amigo… acima de tudo.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, um pouco mais demorado que o normal e seguiu pelo corredor… deixando uma Lilian surpresa e confusa, com mais vontade de chorar do que antes.

**N/A:** Aqui está mais um capitulo ! Espero q gostem

Obrigada **Thaty** por deixares uma review em todos os capitulos.

Por favor gente, deixem mais reviews... tou a ficar desanimada

Beijos

**J.T.Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Lilian estava muito confusa e triste quando acordou naquela manhã. Para não falar na enorme dor de cabeça de tanto chorar na noite passada. Estava confusa com o comportamento de James, com as palavras dele que pareciam tão sinceras mas tão estranha vindas do rapaz que a vinha atormentando desde o primeiro ano. No primeiro e segundo ano, James limitava-se a gozar com a aparência certinha dela e a chamar-lhe cabeça de fogo. Ela apenas o ignorava… nunca desceria ao nível de James Potter, que não tinha moral nenhuma para gozar com o cabelo vermelho dela quando ele próprio tinha um cabelo que parecia um ouriço! Mas ele não perdia uma oportunidade sempre que a via… já nessa altura ele a perseguia! Mas a partir do terceiro ano, Potter desenvolveu novas formas de a irritar. Começou a chamar-lhe nomes melosos e a convidá-la constantemente para sair… Ela, como nunca tinha ido com a cara dele, claro que recusou todos os pedidos. Mas será que ele desistiu?? Claro que não! Mas o que a irritava mais era que logo depois dele receber mais um sonoro "NÃO!" ia-se consolar nos braços de uma outra qualquer. Foi ai que ganhou o título oficial de "Engatatão de Hogwarts"… E agora vinha com aquela conversa de amigo? Maluco ele, não?

Voltando ao presente… além de confusa, Lilian encontrava-se bastante triste. Tinha perdido o seu melhor amigo. Severus tinha sido o seu primeiro amigo no mundo mágico. Foi ele quem a apresentou à magia, e apesar de terem ficado em equipas diferentes em Hogwarts, eles nunca se tinham separado. Claro que mantiveram aquela amizade em segredo… afinal amizade entre Gryffindors e Slytherins era sempre vista com desconfiança. Mas ela sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo eles teriam de se separar. E ele, apesar de negar, também sabia. Ele tinha preferido o Lorde dele, pois bem… Se era assim que ele queria, era sim que ia ter.

Foi com estes pensamentos que Lilian desceu até ao Salão Principal e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual, no meio da mesa dos Gryffindors, tendo de suportar dois pares de olhos que seguiam cada movimento dela, um mais discreto que o outro. Snape olhava-a arrogantemente como se dissesse que quem perdia era ela; o outro par de olhos pertencia a James, que a olhava com uma expressão preocupada. Parecia que lhe queria dizer alguma coisa, mas faltava-lhe a coragem.

Farta se ser encarada, Lilian acabou o pequeno-almoço rapidamente, saiu do Salão e dirigiu-se às masmorras, onde iria ter Poções com os Slytherin. _Óptimo! Era mesmo isto que eu precisava… ter de aturar aqueles arrogantes preconceituosos! _Surpreendentemente, a aula correu bem. Nenhum Slytherin se meteu com ela e ela conseguiu responder correctamente a todas as perguntas de Slughorn, além de fazer perfeitamente a poção que estavam a aprender naquele dia.

A seguir a essa aula, os Gryffindors tiveram História da Magia. Lilian sentou-se no seu lugar habitual, na fila do meio, e preparou-se para escrever tudo o que o professor dissesse. Era melhor não confiar na sua cabeça neste momento, com a quantidade que pensamentos confusos que recentemente lá habitavam… Sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado, o que era estranho, pois ela ficava sempre sozinha naquela aula. Olhou para o lado e deixou escapar um gemido de frustração. James Potter sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso radiante… e quem mais seria? Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, evitando olhar para ele. Era melhor ignorá-lo, ele andava muito estranho ultimamente e ela não sabia como lidar com esse novo comportamento dele.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – claro que ele não ia tornar a tarefa de o ignorar nada fácil… afinal, estamos falando de James Potter!

- Tudo óptimo, Potter. – disse Lilian sarcasticamente. – E o meu nome é Lilian, não Lily.

- Voltámos à defensiva, estou a ver. – disse James, com aquele sorriso superior, como se estivesse a gozar com a imaturidade dela. De repente assumiu uma expressão sério e olhou-a fixamente. – Lilian, ontem… eu não estava a mentir quando disse aquilo, sabes?

- Eu não sei de nada, Potter. Agora deixa-me prestar atenção à aula. – disse Lilian com o olhar fixo no professor. Nem percebeu quando ele se aproximou dela, só reparou que ele se tinha movido quando ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido.

- Como queiras, ruiva. Mas não vais poder fugir desta conversa para sempre.

James sorriu quando a viu arrepiar-se. Ficava satisfeito com as reacções que conseguia causar nela. Ela podia mentir e dizer que o odiava o quanto quisesse, o corpo dela desmentia tudo o que saia daquela boca. Ela arrepiava-se, arfava, corava quando ele se aproximava dela ou quando a tocava. Eles ainda ficariam juntos… James tinha a certeza.

Quando a aula acabou, Lilian saiu da sala rapidamente antes que James a pudesse alcançar. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Ainda teria três aulas a seguir ao almoço e depois, finalmente poderia dormir. Estava mesmo exausta. Almoçou com as suas amigas, reparando que James não apareceu durante todo o almoço. Os Marauders estavam ao fundo da mesa… todos, excepto James. Mas ela não deu muita importância ao assunto… Provavelmente andava por ai com alguma miúda. Só esse pensamento já a irritava. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a sua próxima aula: Transfiguração. Ainda faltava muito para começar a aula por isso os corredores estavam vazios, mas ela gostava de ser a primeira a chegar. Estava tão distraída com os próprios pensamentos sobre o motivo do "desaparecimento" de James, que nem reparou num loiro com um sorriso vitorioso que vinha na sua direcção.

- Sozinha, Evans? – perguntou Malfoy, parando bem à frente dela, quase a fazendo chocar contra ele.

Lilian assustou-se com a aproximação dele, e deu um salto para trás. Recompondo-se do susto, ergueu o rosto. Nunca lhe daria o gostinho da saber que ele a intimidava.

- Vês mais alguém aqui, barbie? – respondeu Lilian não esperando resposta, desviou-se dele e continuou a andar. Mas não foi muito longe. Malfoy puxou-a pelo braço, aproximando-a dele.

- Não fales assim comigo, Sangue-de-Lama. – disse Malfoy ameaçadoramente. – Eu já te provei do que sou capaz… A propósito, já foste ver como está o teu namoradinho Potter?

- O que queres dizer com isso? – disse Lilian tentando soltar o braço, mas a mão de Malfoy parecia de ferro. – Larga-me!

- Ah, então tu ainda não sabes. – disse Malfoy trazendo-a para mais perto. – Sabes, naquele dia em que o Potter nos interrompeu eu jurei que me ia vingar. Aquele traidor do sangue nunca mais se vai meter nos assuntos de um Malfoy.

- O que é que tu lhe fizeste, seu verme?! – disse Lilian finalmente conseguindo libertar o seu braço e afastando-se de Malfoy. Sacou a varinha do bolso interno do manto e aponto-a ao pescoço de Malfoy, encostando-o à parede. – Diz-me o que é que lhe fizeste, senão eu juro que te amaldiçoo.

Malfoy riu-se. Parecia demasiado satisfeito para se importar com a varinha apontada ao seu pescoço.

- Aposto que neste momento ele já foi levado para a Ala Hospitalar. – disse Malfoy. Ele parecia estar a falar com ele mesmo. Tinha um ar de louco que fez Lilian arrepiar-se de medo. Mas ela já tinha as informações que precisava. Começou a correr em direcção à Ala Hospitalar, deixando um Malfoy a rir como um maníaco no meio do corredor, e rezando para que James estivesse bem.

* * *

Engatatão significa Galinha

**N/A:** Mais um capitulo concluido... Espero que estejam a gostar, é a minha primeira fic e eu estou a esforçar-me para ficar pelo menos razoável.

Agradecimentos: **Nana Evans Potter**; **Thaty**; **Jessica de Paula** pelas reviews que não me deixam desistir.

E por favor, continuem a deixar reviews, sim ?

Beijos

**J.T.Malfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Quando Lilian chegou, ofegante, à porta da enfermaria encontrou Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, todos com um ar preocupado, brancos como a cal.

Ouvindo os passos dela no corredor de pedra, os três olharam na sua direcção. Sirius foi o primeiro a reagir. Levantou-se abruptamente do chão, onde estava sentado e caminhou até ela com uma expressão furiosa.

- Isto é tudo culpa tua, Evans! Espero que estejas satisfeita. Agora exista uma possibilidade de te livrares dele, como sempre quiseste!

- Sirius! – disse Remus, que vinha logo atrás dele, chocado com a atitude do amigo. – Estás a ser ridículo e muito injusto!

- Não, não estou, Remus! A culpa é dela… Se ela não se tivesse metido em problemas com os Slytherin, o James não teria batido no Malfoy e não teria sido atacado por aquelas cobras!

- O James salvou-a porque a ama! E ele não ia gostar nada de saber que tu estás a falar assim com ela.

- Bom, mas ele não sabe, não é?! Está inconsciente, e tudo por causa dela. – disse Sirius, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Lilian.

Lilian estava chocada, sem resposta. Ele tinha razão… a culpa era dela. Toda dela… Saiu do seu choque quando sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Sirius pareceu arrependido por ter sido tão duro com ela, mas não quis ou não foi capaz de lhe pedir desculpa. Virou-lhe as costas e foi sentar-se no chão de novo, com a cabeça entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos seus joelhos. Peter permaneceu onde estava, calado, talvez com medo que a fúria de Sirius se abatesse sobre ele.

Remus pareceu dividido entre ir acalmar o amigo ou consolar Lilian. Decidiu-se pela última, pois do jeito que Sirius estava, nada do que ele dissesse o faria acalmar-se, e alem disso, as lágrimas magoadas de Lilian estavam a começar a perturbá-lo.

- Lilian… não chores. O Sirius está muito preocupado com o James, todos estamos, mas ele tem um jeito um pouco explosivo de lidar com isto.

- Eu não… – Lilian respirou fundo para tentar controlar o choro. – Eu não estou a chorar por isso, Remus. Eu estou a chorar porque o Black tem razão. Os Slytherins atacaram-no porque ele me ajudou. Se eu não tivesse despertado o interesse do Malfoy….

- O Malfoy é doente. Não digas disparates, Lilian. Não tens culpa nenhuma. O James ama-te. Ele morreria por ti. Se alguém tem culpa aqui somos eu, o Sirius, o Peter e o próprio James. Nós sabíamos que o Malfoy se ia querer vingar, afinal trata-se de um Slytherin. Mesmo assim, não fizemos nada para o proteger e James também não teve cuidado nenhum. Francamente, andar em território Slytherin e esta hora e sozinho, é pedir para ser amaldiçoado.

- Mas – disse Lilian, um pouco mais calma – Afinal, o que é que lhe fizeram? Eles não se atreveram a usar Maldições Imperdoáveis, pois não?

- Não sabemos. Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou ficar ao lado dele. Disse para esperarmos aqui fora. Já estamos aqui há cerca de meia hora e ela ainda não nos disse nada.

- Oh, Remus – disse Lilian abraçando-se a ele – O que é que eu vou fazer se ele tiver algo grave? Eu não posso ficar sem ele… Eu não ia aguentar.

- Lilian… – Remus hesitou. – O que é que estás a dizer? – Remus estava espantado com a declaração de Lilian. Era muito estranho ouvir aquelas palavras dela. Pessoalmente, Remus não acreditara que Lilian correspondesse aos sentimentos de James, apesar dele e de Sirius lhe dizerem o contrário.

- Eu… - só agora Lilian se tinha apercebido do que tinha dito. Como assim não ia aguentar ficar sem James? Desde quando ela sentia isso? Então era verdade… ela amava-o mesmo. _Eu só posso ser masoquista!_ – Eu… eu acho que amo o Potter, Remus. – sussurrou ela fazendo Remus olhar para ela de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

- Mas tu sempre disseste que… – Neste momento, Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta da enfermaria, interrompendo Remus e fazendo Sirius levantar-se rapidamente no chão com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Como é que o James está Madame Pomfrey? O que é que ele tem? – perguntou-lhe Lilian, ultrapassando Remus e Sirius que já tinham aberto a boca para lhe fazerem as mesmas perguntas.

- Fisicamente ele está bem, consegui curar os seus cortes e ossos partidos. A cabeça é que me preocupa. Parece que o senhor Potter teve a memória apagada. – Ao ver os olhos se Lilian a encherem de água, rapidamente acrescentou – A boa noticia é que o feitiço foi mal feito, o que significa que a perda de memória não é permanente. O senhor Potter poderá recuperar a memória de um momento para o outro, apesar de eu não saber quando esse momento será.

- Mas há alguma coisa que possamos fazer para o ajudar a recuperar a memória, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Remus. – Talvez mostrando-lhe algumas fotos…

- Isso não é uma boa ideia, senhor Lupin. Sobrecarregar o senhor Potter com recordações só vai piorar o estado dele. Continuem a ser amigos dele e a fazerem a vossa vida normalmente mas não tentem forçá-lo a lembrar-se de nada. Com o tempo, o senhor Potter irá recuperar a memória sozinho, perceberam?

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey. Será que podemos vê-lo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Podem sim. Mas ele está a dormir por isso não o acordem. - avisou Madame Pomfrey.

Lilian foi a primeira a entra, seguida de Sirius, Remus e Peter. James ocupava uma cama no fundo da sala. Lilian aproximou-se e afastou as cortinas para poder ver-lhe o rosto. Tinha alguns cortes nas bochechas e o lábio arrebentado. Pelos vistos os Slytherin não tinham usado só magia. Apesar das feridas, tinha uma expressão serena, como se nao houvesse nada que o perturbasse. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, passando os dedos levemente pelos seus ferimentos.

- Vamos embora, Sirius. – disse Remus puxando o amigo pela manga do manto.

- O quê? Como é que tu te podes querer ir embora quando o James está neste estado? – perguntou Sirius revoltado.

- Deixa a Lilian ficar a sós com o James por um momento. – Sirius bufou mas fez o que Remus lhe disse. Remus agarrou em Peter que parecia não ter percebido que devia sair e saiu arrastando-o.

Lilian não se apercebeu que estava sozinha. Continuou a acariciar o rosto de James, parecendo hipnotizada. Baixou o rosto a beijou-lhe a testa. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de James, ainda adormecido. Lilian assustou-se… e se ele acordasse e a visse a beijá-lo? Ia ficar ainda mais convencido. Mas ele tinha perdido a memória agora… Não se lembraria dela mesmo que acordasse… Esse pensamento fez Lilian voltar a chorar. Olhou em volta da sala e não viu ninguém. Baixou o rosto novamente e depositou-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios, exactamente no sítio onde o lábio estava arrebentado.

- Eu amo-te. – Lilian sussurrou ainda com os seus lábios encostados aos dele. – Mas não vou deixar que me magoes. Por isso, aproveita. Porque eu não vou voltar a dizer estas palavras… pelo menos não a ti. – Beijou-o novamente e limpando as lágrimas saiu da enfermaria, deixando James a dormir pacificamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Sétimo capitulo postado! ;) Peço desculpa pela demora: mas o meu computador resolveu deixar de trabalhar e eu só o consegui ter de volta hoje. Por isso, sem perder mais tempo, postei logo o capitulo (tinha andado a escrever o capitulo num caderno conforme me vinham as ideias). Ainda não é desta que há acção entre James e Lilian... talvez no próximo capitulo, quem sabe.

Agradecimentos a: **arthurcadarn **(pelo seu entusiasmo com a minha fic) e **Thaty** (que comenta sempre).

Beijos

**J.T.Malfoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

James acordou uma semana depois. E tal como Madame Pomfrey tinha dito, ele não se lembrava de quase nada. Lembrava-se de Hogwarts, das aulas e do seu nome. Mas não se lembrava do mais importante: as pessoas. Não se lembrava dos amigos, dos professores, dos pais, e como é óbvio de Lilian.

Nessa semana infernal em que James se manteve desacordado, Lilian parecia um zombie. Comia pouco, quando comia, e só era possível encontrá-la nas aulas. Pois depois das aulas, ela subia para o seu dormitório particular de Monitora-Chefe e não saía mais. Os amigos não sabiam o que fazer para a ajudar. Sabiam qual era o motivo, claro. Não era novidade nenhuma os sentimentos que Lilian nutria por James, apesar de ela nunca os demonstrar. Mas eles conheciam-na desde os 11 anos.

- Lilian, não poder continuar assim! – Disse Marlene McKinnon. Já estava cansada de ver Lilian sofrer calada. Eles eram seus amigos, porra! Ela podia contar com eles. – O James vai ficar bem, não te preocupes.

- Do que é que estás a falar? Continuar assim, como? Eu estou normal. E o que é que o Potter tem a ver com isto?

- Não te faças de desentendida comigo! Pensas que enganas quem? – respondeu Marlene com as mãos na cintura, parando à frente de Lilian.

- Olha, Marlene, eu realmente não… – Lilian preparava-se para negar mais uma vez, quando viu Remus a correr na sua direcção com um sorriso no rosto.

- Lilian! – Remus parou na sua frente com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, tentado recuperar o fôlego – Recebemos… uma coruja… de Madame Pomfrey… O James… ele acordou!

Lilian ficou a olhar em frente, fora de foco, enquanto o alívio se instalava nela. No segundo seguinte, um sorriso enorme brotou dos seus lábios, o primeiro desde o confronto de James com os Slytherins. Agarrou no pulso de Remus e desatou a correr, arrastando o pobre Marauder atrás de si, em direcção à Ala Hospitalar.

- Essa é a Lilian que eu conheço! – gritou Marlene no meio do corredor a ver a amiga a afastar-se.

Lilian entrou na Ala Hospitalar com um Remus muito cansado atrás dela. Encontrou Sirius e Peter em pé, perto da cama de James, enquanto a Madame Pomfrey fazia uma revisão aos ferimentos de James. Aproximou-se lentamente dos Marauders, mas fez questão de ficar escondida atrás de Sirius.

- Parece estar tudo em ordem. Os seus ferimentos curaram muito bem, senhor Potter.

James não disse nada. Olhava curiosamente para Sirius, Remus e Peter. Eles estavam ali desde que ele tinha acordado. Estavam todos muito satisfeitos já que não paravam de sorrir. O que raio seria tão engraçado para eles não tirarem aqueles sorrisos da cara e porque é que não paravam de olhar para ele? O mais alto tinha cabelos negros, despenteados que lhe davam pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos e um sorriso no canto da boca. O outro tinha cabelo cor de areia, olhos castanhos e uma expressão cansada mas feliz. O outro era baixinho, cabelo cor de palha e pelo que James podia perceber, tentava imitar, inutilmente, a expressão de Sirius.

- Senhor Potter? – perguntou a enfermeira. Como é que era o nome dela? Ela já lhe tinha dito, disso ele tinha certeza. – Como é que se sente? – Pomfrey! Era isso. Madame Pomfrey.

- Estou bem, Madame Pomfrey… Acho eu. – respondeu James confuso. – O que é que me aconteceu? – essa pergunta não lhe tinha saído da cabeça desde que tinha acordado.

- O senhor foi amaldiçoado e espancado. Além de terem tentando apagar-lhe a memória.

- Pois, e pelos vistos conseguiram, porque eu não me lembro de nada do que me aconteceu. – disse James frustrado, enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes.

- Não se preocupe, querido. A sua memória voltara em breve. Graças a Merlin, não executaram o feitiço correctamente. A sua perda de memória é apenas temporária.

- Pois… – disse James não muito convencido. Aproximou-se mais da enfermeira e disse baixo. – Quem são eles?

_Eles_ tinham ouvido a pergunta da James. Sirius sorriu tristemente e apresentou-se.

- Eu sou o Sirius Black, estes são Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew – disse ele apontando para Remus e Peter respectivamente. – Estamos no 7º ano, nos Gryffindor e somos teus amigos.

- Lembraste de algum de nós? De qualquer coisa? – perguntou Remus.

- Desculpem… mas não – respondeu James olhando para um ponto algures atrás de Sirius.

James tinha visto Lilian quando Sirius se tinha movido sem ela estar à espera. Olhava para ela de boca aberta. Remus, reparando no olhar de James, puxou Lilian levemente pelo pulso, de modo a pô-la exactamente na frente de James.

- Esta é Lilian Evans, James. Lembraste dela? – perguntou Sirius, percebendo o plano de Remus. James amava tanto Lilian, lembrar-se-ia dela de certeza.

James olhou fixamente para Lilian, como que analisando-a. Lilian sentiu-se corar. Agora que admitia, mesmo que apenas para ela própria, os seus sentimentos por James, era tudo mais difícil. Apanhou-se a admirar a beleza dele, mesmo estando numa cama de hospital, James não perdia o seu charme. Lilian amaldiçoou-se por pensar nisso naquela altura. James pareceu satisfeito por ver Lilian corar, parecia ter chegado a uma conclusão.

- O que é que ela é para mim? – perguntou James, embora a pergunta fosse apenas para confirmar algo que ele achava que já tinha a certeza. – É minha namorada?

Lilian prendeu a respiração e ficou de boca aberta a olhar para Sirius e Remus. Como é que é? Como é que era possível? Mesmo sem memória James continuava com essa ideia louca.

- Ah… pois ela… – começou Remus, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

- É isso mesmo! A Lilian é tua namorada. – disse Sirius. Perante o olhar incrédulo de Lilian e Remus, Sirius agarrou os ombros dos dois e afastou-se um pouco de James, para ele não ouvir o conversa.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, Black? – perguntou Lilian furiosa. – Isto é algum tipo de brincadeira para ti? Tu sabes perfeitamente que o James e eu não somos namorados!

- Por acaso até és. Ou esqueceste-te da tua divida para com ele? E além disso, já que a culpa do James estar assim é tua, não há nada mais justo do que o ajudares, ficando do lado dele. – disse Sirius friamente.

- Sirius! Eu já te disse que a Lilian não teve culpa de nada… – disse Remus.

- Deixa Remus. – disse Lilian olhando para Sirius com uma expressão determinada no rosto. – Eu tenho uma parte da culpa sim. Por isso, eu vou fazer o que tu queres, Black. Eu vou fingir ser namorada do Potter até ele recuperar a memória, mas apenas até lá.

Sirius sorriu e afastou-se, indo juntar-se a James. Remus sorriu, desculpando-se pelo comportamento de Sirius e foi juntar-se aos amigos. Lilian suspirou seguindo o mesmo caminho de Remus. _Logo agora que o que eu mais queria era distância de James… Bem, talvez com a minha ajuda o James recupere mais depressa. Só espero não me arrepender disto… _

**N/A: **Capitulo 8 postado ! Nesta fic o Sirius é mauzinho com a Lilian... mas é o meu Marauder preferido. Espero q gostem :)

Eu compreendo q às vezes dá perguiça deixar reviews, mas por favor não me deixem sem saber o q vocês pensam! É muito importante para mim saber o opinião das pessoas. Críticas construtivas são bem vindas, afinal estou aqui para aprender. ;)

Resposta às reviews:

**Susaninha:** Fico contente que gostes da minha fic! Eu compreendo... acontece-me o mesmo, mas tal como disse em cima: faz um esforço e deixa-me saber o q pensas dos capitulos q vou postando, por favor.

**Jessica de Paula:** Sério que gostas da minha fic?? Que bom! Continua a acompanhar e a deixar reviews, ok? Sim, eu sou portuguesa. Nota-se muito na forma como escrevo?

Beijos

**J.T.Malfoy**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

**IX**

- Então e há quanto tempo estamos juntos? – perguntou-lhe James sentado ao lado de Lilian de frente para o lago. Era mais um daqueles almoços que Lilian era obrigada a ter com James, já que, supostamente, ela era sua namorada. Desde o dia que James tinha acordado, a vida de Lilian resumia-se a assistir às aulas na mesma mesa que James e rodeada pelas Marauders; almoçar no Salão Principal ao lado de James e rodeada pelos Marauders; fazer os trabalhos de casa na biblioteca com James e rodeada, espantosamente, pelos Marauders; ir ás visitas a Hogsmeade com James e com os Marauders; e relaxar um pouco na Sala Comum antes de ir dormir, com James sentado ao seu lado e, adivinhem… na companhia dos Marauders! Sinceramente, o único sítio que ela podia ir sem a companhia deles era ao banheiro! Realmente a vida de Lilian não podia ficar mais engraçada…

- Ah… há pouco tempo. – disse Lilian desconfortável com a forma como ele olhava para ela. Olhava-a com tanta fascinação que nem parecia que tinha perdido a memória. – Há quase duas semanas – respondeu ela lembrando-se do dia que James a salvou de Malfoy e a obrigou a namorar com ele.

- Estranho… Estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo e eu sinto como se te conhecesse há anos. E olha que é espantoso para alguém que perdeu a memoria, sentir uma coisa dessas.

- Pois… – respondeu Lilian evitando ao máximo olhar para James. Aquele olhar penetrante dele estava a deixá-la nervosa e corada. Porque é que ela tinha de ser ruiva? Estava constantemente a corar, principalmente quando James dizia aquelas coisas.

- Mas conta-me. Pelo que eu percebi, este é o nosso último ano, porque é que só começamos a namorar só agora. Ou melhor, como é que nós começamos a namorar?

- Ah… – E agora? O que é que Lilian ia dizer? Não lhe podia dizer que era obrigada a namorar com ele… Sabe-se lá o choque que ele podia sofrer se descobrisse que ela não gostava dele. _Apesar disso ser mentira, porque afinal eu amo-o. Mas ele não pode saber disso. Pensa, Lilian!_

- Então… nós não começamos a namorar mais cedo, porque… porque eu tinha namorado, é isso! Mas um dia nós acabamos e tu disseste-me que gostavas de mim e convidaste-me para sair. Eu aceitei o teu convite a depois… depois percebi que também gostava de ti. – _Que idiota, Lilian! Isso é o melhor que consegues fazer? Ele nunca vai acreditar nisso!_

- Ah, está bem. – respondeu ele, ainda olhando para ela atentamente, como se estivesse a avaliar as suas palavras. Tal como Lilian previu, ele não acreditou no que ela disse.

Nesse momento, os Marauders resolveram aparecer, para sorte de Lilian.

- Então? O sobre o que é que os pombinhos estão a falar? – perguntou Sirius, intrigado com as bochechas coradas de Lilian.

- A Lilian estava-me a contar como é que nós começamos a namorar. – respondeu James ainda olhando para Lilian. Se ele não parasse de olhar para ela daquela forma, ela ia explodir!

- Ai sim? – perguntou Remus apreensivamente. Lilian não podia ter contado a verdade, pois não? – E o que é que lhe contaste, Lilian?

- Contei a verdade, Remus. – respondeu Lilian. Perante o olhar de alarme da cara de Remus e Sirius, apressou-se a acrescentar. – Que o James me convidou para sair e eu aceitei, e que depois percebemos o quanto gostávamos um do outro.

Sirius respirou fundo. Por momentos pensou mesmo que Lilian tinha contado a verdade. Olhou para Remus que fez um aceno que a cabeça e virou-se para James.

- James, nós precisamos falar contigo, podes vir connosco? – perguntou Sirius. Os Marauders tinham finalmente decidido que estava na hora de relembrar a James que Remus era um lobisomem e que eles eram animagos. Esta noite era lua cheia, eles precisavam de estar unidos.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu James curioso, levantando-se. Lilian levantou-se também. Finalmente ia poder ficar um pouco sozinha, apensar de estar curiosa sobre o assunto que eles tinham para falar com James. – Bem, então vemo-nos mas tarde, Lily. – Lilian estremeceu ao ouvir aquele maldito apelido. Ela odiava que lhe chamassem assim.

James aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! E para James talvez fosse, mas para ela era muito estranho. Lilian ficou estática por uns momentos, até que acabou por beijá-lo de volta relutantemente. James sorriu enquanto a beijava. Talvez achasse que ela estava envergonhada por beijá-lo à frente dos outros. Finalmente, James parou o beijo e olhou bem nos olhos de Lilian, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto com as costas da mão.

- Até logo, amor. – disse James carinhosamente, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios e afastando-se com os Marauders. Sirius fazia um esforço enorme para não se rir da cara de Lilian e Remus parecia um pouco preocupado com o estado dela.

Lilian ficou sozinha, vendo-os desaparecer.

- Até logo. – murmurou Lilian ainda em transe. Finalmente "acordou", pegou nas suas coisa e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo. Precisava de alguma coisa que a acalmasse. As coisas não podiam continuar assim, logo agora que Lilian precisava de se "curar" deste amor que sentia por James, era obrigada a ficar com ele o tempo todo. Bem, ia aproveitar bem este momento que eles a tinham deixado sozinha. Ia para a biblioteca, aquele era o seu santuário. Ia conseguir acalmar-se de certeza. Enquanto percorria os corredores em direcção à biblioteca, Lilian ia rezando para que a memória de James voltasse logo, para que ela pudesse voltar a tratá-lo mal. Para que tudo voltasse à normalidade.

* * *

**N/A: **Capitulo nove postado ! ;) Peço desculpa pela demora... mas tive uma branca, não me vinham ideias para continuar a fic.

Isto foi o melhor que consegui fazer com esta minha mente temporariamente desprovida de criatividade.

Mesmo assim, espero que gostem e continuem a seguir Ódio vs Amor. E deixem reviews, pelo amor de Merlin !

Agradecimentos**: Jessica de Paula**;** susaninha**;** Thaty**;** Ana**;** Jackeline Prongs **

Beijinhos

**J.T.Malfoy **


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

_- Lily, o que achas de nós irmos juntos à Hogsmeade este fim-de-semana? – perguntou um James de treze anos, muito seguro de si mesmo. – Eu estive a pensar e acho que tu és das poucas que ainda não saíram comigo e eu resolvi dar-te essa honra. – disse James sorrindo para os Marauders que se encontravam um pouco atrás dele, como se tivesse a certeza que ela ia dizer sim._

_- Potter, eu nunca te dei intimidade para tu me chamares de Lily. E desde quando sair contigo é uma honra? Por favor… um pouco de modéstia não te ficava mal... – respondeu Lilian, virando-se para voltar para o castelo, já que a sua leitura à beira do lago tinha sido arruinada por aquele idiota._

_- Isso é um não? – perguntou James confuso, correndo atrás dela. _

_- O que é que achas, Potter? Será que és assim tão burro? Agora deixa-me em paz, tenho mais do que fazer do que aturar um miúdo mimado como tu! – disse Lilian entrando no castelo em direcção à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, deixando um James Potter totalmente sem acção._

_HP_

_- E então, Snivellus? O que achas do meu novo feitiço? – perguntou James, apontando a varinha a Snape que girava no ar, de cabeça para baixo, debatendo-se ferozmente._

_- Muito bem, James! Mas agora é a minha vez. – disse Sirius empunhando a varinha._

_- O que é que vocês pensam que estão a fazer! – disse uma voz furiosa atrás dos Marauders._

_James virou-se para olhar para Lilian que deitava fumo pelas orelhas de tanta raiva. Ao fazer isto perdeu o contacto visual com Snape o que causou a queda do mesmo. Sem se importar, James deu uns passos hesitantes na direcção de Lilian. _

_- Lilian, meu amor… – disse James tentando-se explicar, mas Lilian ignorou-o e correu na direcção de Snape que tinha um nariz partido por ter caído de cara no chão._

_- Severus, estás bem? – perguntou Lilian preocupada, segurando-o por um braço para o ajudar a ficar de pé._

_- Desde quando chamas o Snivellus pelo primeiro nome? Que intimidade é essa? – perguntou James ciumento. – Já viste, Padfoot? Ela nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome, mas ao Snivellus, não só o chama pelo primeiro nome como está cheia de carinho para dar. – continuou ele cruzando os braços, emburrado. _

_- Larga-me, Evans! – disse Snape soltando o braço das mãos dela bruscamente e afastando-se o máximo possível, como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa – Não preciso de ajuda de uma sangue-de-lama! _

_James fechou as mãos com raiva, Sirius e Remus arregalaram os olhos como se não acreditassem no que tinham ouvido e Lilian olhou para Snape fixamente com os olhos marejados mas sem se atrever a deixar cair as lágrimas. _

_Houve um momento de silêncio em que ninguém se mexeu. Depois Snape deu-lhes as costas e seguiu pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Lilian olhou para os Marauders com raiva, sem vestígios de humidade nos olhos e seguiu pelo lado contrário de Snape. Ao passar por James, este agarrou-lhe o braço gentilmente._

_- Lily, não fiques assim… o Snape não presta... – ao ouvir o nome do amigo de infância, Lilian soltou-se de James furiosa._

_- E tu prestas, Potter? – disse ela em voz baixa. – Tu és pior que ele. E eu desprezo-te. Eu odeio-te, Potter! _

_Lilian foi embora, deixando para trás um James totalmente triste._

James acordou sentindo-se o pior ser à face da terra. O que eram aqueles sonhos? Lilian nunca o tratou assim. Era impossível. Mas então, porque é que pareciam tão reais? James sentou-se na cama a atirou os lençois que o cobriam para o chão. Levantou-se a andou até ao banheiro, onde se olhou no espelho. Será que Lilian o odiava? Mas se o odiava, porque é que estavam juntos? Se o desprezava, porque é que ela se arrepiava cada vez que eles se beijavam? Será que era de nojo? Esse pensamento fez James sentir-se ainda pior. Tirou o pijama e entrou na box, ligou a água fria e deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado por um momento. Quando saiu do banheiro um quarto de hora depois com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura, encontrou Sirius e Remus fazendo uma luta de almofadas. Peter ainda dormia.

- Toma esta, seu cão pulguento! – dizia um Remus todo encharcado, acertando uma almofada na cabeça de Sirius. – Isso é por me teres acordado com um balde de água fria.

Continuaram com a luta até que repararam nas enormes olheiras que James apresentava.

- O que se passa, Prongs? Não pareces nada bem. – disse Remus tentando tirar as penas da almofada que ficaram presas no seu cabelo.

- O Moony… tem razão… não… dormiste bem? – perguntou Sirius cuspindo penas.

Tentando não rir das figuras dos amigos, ele dirigiu-se ao seu armário, tirou o seu uniforme e colocou-o na cama.

- Não é nada. Só não tinha sono, por isso adormeci muito tarde. – disse ele sem olhar para os amigos.

- Se tu dizes… - disse Sirius, não muito convencido. – Bem eu vou tomar um banho.

- Sirius, nós combinámos que hoje eu tomava banho primeiro! – disse Remus.

- Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com nada, Moony! – respondeu Sirius com um dos seus famosos sorrisos vitoriosos, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

- Saco de pulgas… - murmurou Remus.

- Eu ouvi isso! E quem és tu para falar de pulgas? Tu tens mais do que eu. Não sei porquê mas as pulgas adoram lobos.

Remus sorriu com a resposta do amigo. Olhou para James e viu-o a olhar pela janela com uma expressão triste. Parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- James, tens a certeza que estás bem? Pareces triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

James fitou o amigo e afastou-se da janela, sentando-se na sua cama ficando de frente para Remus que estava sentado na cama ao lado.

- Remus, vocês alguma vez mentiram para mim? – perguntou ele, olhando directamente para os olhos do amigo.

Remus desviou o olhar. Não era bem mentir o que eles estavam a fazer, pois não? Eles só tinham ocultado que Lilian estava a ser obrigada a namorar com ele.

- Claro que não, James. O que é que te fez pensar isso?

- Nada… Remus, se eu te fizer uma pergunta tu prometes responder com sinceridade?

Remus desviou o olhar novamente. Meu Merlin! O que vinha aí?

- O que é que tu queres saber?

- Eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos que envolvem a nós e a Lilian. Nesses sonhos, a Lily odeia-me.

- Mas tal como tu disseste, são apenas sonhos. – disse Remus, levantando-se e indo ao seu armário buscar o uniforme que usaria. Ele tinha que arranjar uma maneira de se livrar desta situação. Não podia simplesmente dizer a James que Lilian o odiava.

- O problema é que não parecem ser apenas sonhos. Parecem mais recordações…

- Ora, James, não penses nisso. Agora despacha-te a vestir senão não teremos tempo para o café da manhã.

- Certo. – disse James tendo a certeza que Remus lhe estava a esconder alguma coisa, mas achando melhor largar o assunto pelo menos por enquanto.

Depois de vestidos e de banho tomado, os Marauders desceram até à Sala Comum, prontos para começar um novo dia. James vinha tão distraído que chocou com alguém, e por puro reflexo conseguiu agarrar o braço da pessoa antes que ela caísse ao chão. Só depois é que notou que tinha chocado com a dona dos seus pensamentos. Lilian olhou para ele e arregalou os olhos.

- Meu Merlin, James! Que olheiras enormes são essas? O que se passa? Estás bem?

Não, ela não o odiava. Toda esta preocupação com ele… era impossível ela odiá-lo.

James com medo de a perder, abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo o perfume dela.

- Nunca me deixes. – sussurou ele contra o pescoço dela. – Eu amo-te.

E beijou-a desesperadamente.

* * *

**N/B:** Weeeeeellllllll, amay o capitulo -!

Tadinho do James T.T

Livra ele dessa, tadin! Ele é irritante e talz, mas ele não merece sofrer assim!

E a Lily, hein? Tsc, tsc... Por que ela não se deixa levar logo pelo momento? Afinal de contas estamos falando de James Potter aqui peoples!

Aaand, parece-me que teve uma pequena insinuação de Sirem ali? voei Anyway, esquece que eu disse isso! Sua amiga Sah tem tomado muita cafeína ultimamente e isso não tem lhe afetado bem o cérebro XD

Antes de me despedir só uma coisinha: Que os leitores morram de inveja porque eu sou a primeiríssima a ler os capítulos MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

hehe

Ficou lindu! Espero ansiosamente os próximos capítulos, dear!

Kissus

**N/A:** Capitulo 10 postado! XD Espero q gostem... eu adorei escreve-lo, principalmente a luta da almofadas entre o Remus e o Sirius! LooL!

Vou ficar um tempo fora, por isso não sei quando poderei actualiza-la... mas com um pouco de sorte, pode ser q consiga brevemente. ;)

Agradecimentos:

**Sah Potter Radcliffe:** Obrigada por betar o capitulo, querida! ) Eu tambem adoro o James bad boy, fica tão fofo! Beiju

**Thaty:** Fico contente q goste da fic :) Eu tou adorando escreve-la!

**Lady Bella-chan: **Obrigada pela review! :D Q bom q gostou! Vou tentar actualizar o mais rapido possivel... mas mesmo q demore não desista da minha fic, viu?

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **Seja bem vinda, leitora nova! XD Concordo com voce: James Potter é bom de qualquer forma! Espero q goste do proximo capitulo.

Beiju

**J.T.Malfoy**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Lilian não sabia muito bem como reagir aquele pedido tão desesperado, tão urgente. Por um lado sentia que nunca seria capaz de deixar James, mas por outro, só queria distância dele… Já tinha sofrido o suficiente por ele, bolas! Mas enquanto não se decidia, resolveu aproveitar aquele beijo maravilhoso e mergulhar nas sensações fantásticas que James lhe proporcionava. Já nem se lembrava que estava a ser beijada avassaladoramente no meio da Sala Comum, à frente de toda a gente.

Enquanto James a beijava e apertava a cintura dela possessivamente, vários flashes iam passando na sua cabeça, tão rápido que ele quase não conseguia assimilar o que via.

Viu Lilian com uns onze anos sentada no mesmo compartimento que ele, no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando animadamente com Snape. Até que James fez um comentário estúpido, o que fez com que ela mudasse de compartimento, levando Snape com ela; viu-se a si mesmo com uns doze anos entrando na aula de Poções, rindo alto de algo que Sirius tinha dito, mas parou logo de rir quando ouviu umas raparigas sentadas numa mesa próxima dele a dizerem que Lilian se tinha fechado no banheiro, chorando porque James tinha-lhe chamado nomes outra vez; viu Lilian dizendo o primeiro "Não" ao seu pedido para saírem; viu Lilian humilhando-o à frente de toda a gente ao dar-lhe um tapa quando ele se atreveu a roubar-lhe um beijo pela primeira vez; viu Lilian gritando a plenos pulmões que o odiava com todas as suas forças em várias ocasiões; viu-a sendo prensada contra a parede por Lucius Malfoy, chorando por não conseguir afastar o Slytherin; lembrou-se de Lilian ter-lhe agradecido pela primeira vez, nesse mesmo dia, por ele a ter salvo; lembrou-se da primeira vez que Lilian o beijou de volta, aquele tinha sido o primeiro beijo _não _roubado entre eles; lembrou-se que quando estava semi-inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar, ouviu uma voz que na altura não reconheceu mas que agora lhe era inconfundível, a voz de Lilian dizendo que o amava mas que nunca o deixaria saber disso porque tinha medo de sair magoada…

Aos poucos os flashes foram parando. Ele separou-se de Lilian, atordoado com aquela quantidade de recordações. Parecia que aquele beijo tinha feito com que todas as suas recordações voltassem de repente, causando-lhe uma terrível dor de cabeça. A sua vista foi ficando turva até que tudo escureceu.

HP

Lilian encontrava-se mais uma vez à porta da enfermaria, e mais uma vez por causa de James Potter. Sirius e Remus estavam lá também… a única diferença da outra vez que eles tinham estado ali, era que estavam todos muito mais calmos, pois Madame Pomfrey já lhes tinha dito que James estava bem e pelo que ela tinha percebido ele desmaiou porque se lembrou de tudo, e era normal isso acontecer. Quando ele acordasse tudo voltaria ao normal… tinham sido estas as palavras da enfermeira.

_Tudo voltaria ao normal…_ Lilian não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou triste com a notícia. Por um lado era bom, porque podia finalmente afastar-se do Potter. Depois disto tudo, provavelmente, ele nem se lembraria da dívida bruxa…. Pelo menos, era isso que ela esperava. Mas por outro lado, ela sentia-se mal por ter de voltar a fingir odiá-lo… se ao menos Lilian pudesse esquecer o maldito orgulho, talvez lhe pudesse dar uma chance, se ele ainda a quisesse… Mas o que raios ela estava a pensar? Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que nunca mais sofreria por ele. A verdade era que Lilian tinha gostado ainda mais desta versão desmemoriada de James. Ele estava mais carinhoso e não flertava com mais nenhuma garota, além dela. Será que ele seria sempre assim se ela lhe desse uma chance?

- Bem, que beijaço, Evans! Até fez o Prongs desmaiar! – a voz trocista de Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos de Lilian. Neste tempo em que Lilian foi obrigada a andar com os Marauders para cima e para baixo, ela viu que Sirius não era assim tão mau. Claro que era arrogante e galinha, mas depois de se ter habituado ao humor dele era muito fácil manter uma conversa com Padfoot. Sim, Lilian agora também os tratava pelos apelidos que eles tinham inventado, pelo menos na sua cabeça, apesar de não perceber porque é que eles se chamavam assim.

- Que gracinha, Sirius. To morrendo de rir. – disse Lilian sarcasticamente.

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey apareceu à porta de enfermaria informando-os que se quisessem ver James já poderiam, pois ele tinha acordado.

- Vão vocês. Eu… eu tenho umas coisas para fazer. – disse Lilian não muito convincente.

- O que se passa, Evans? – perguntou Sirius. – Não queres ver se o teu _namorado_ está bem?

- Ele não é meu namorado, Sirius e tu sabes isso. Eu só aceitei continuar com esta farsa porque me sentia culpada pela perda de memória dele. Agora que ele recuperou, não vejo motivo para continuar me preocupando. – disse Lilian, tentando soar o mais confiante possível, e falhando miseravelmente. A sua voz tremeu quando outro pensamento lhe veio à cabeça. E se James não a perdoasse, por ela se ter feito passar por namorada dele? E se ele achasse que todo este tempo ela esteve a fingir? Que apenas estava com ele por pena? Conhecendo-o como conhecia, o mais provável era James ficar com orgulho ferido.

- Evans, quem estás tentando enganar? Todo este tempo que vocês estiveram juntos, deu para perceber que tu não passas de uma mentirosa. Tu gostas do James sim e só não o aceitas por causa desse teu orgulho besta. Eu e o Remus já observamos as vossas brigas há quase sete anos! Há quase sete anos que vemos James sofrer por tua causa.

- Ah, rica maneira de demonstrar sofrimento, se agarrando com outras sem qualquer pudor, bem na minha frente! Num momento ele dizia que me amava, no outro já estava aos beijos com outra garota qualquer! Nunca me deu qualquer garantia que largaria essa vida de galinhagem, caso eu lhe desse uma chance, Sirius! Nunca me deu segurança para eu avançar!

- E o que é que tu querias que ele fizesse? Tu nunca lhe deste esperanças, sempre fizeste questão de o deixar completamente de rastos. E se queres saber, eu é que insistia para ele ir atrás de outras garotas… e ele bem que tentava, mas nunca te conseguia esquecer. E, além disso, tu terias coragem para avançar, Evans? – perguntou Sirius, continuando antes que ela pudesse responder. Tinha chegado a hora de despejar tudo o que ele vinha pensando sobre aquele assunto. – Deixa-me responder por ti… NÃO! E sabes porquê? Porque tu és uma cobarde! Nem sei como é que ficaste nos Gryffindor. Nunca namoraste com ninguém! E não foi por falta de tentativas! Mas a miss perfeição sempre se achou boa demais para qualquer um desse castelo.

- Não foi nada disso… - respondeu Lilian fracamente, com uma vontade enorme de chorar. Doía ouvir aquilo tudo, mas ela não podia deixar de concordar com algumas coisas que ele estava dizendo.

- Está na cara que vocês se amam! Mesmo depois de tantos foras, mesmo depois de o fazeres rastejar por ti, o James teve coragem de admitir que te ama… e tu? Será que podes dizer o mesmo?

Sirius entrou na enfermaria depois deste pequeno discurso, deixando para trás uma Lilian completamente arrasada.

Remus, assistiu à discussão silenciosamente. Não se atreveu a dizer nada, pois sabia que Sirius tinha razão. Apesar dele ter sido um pouco bruto demais com Lilian. Mas talvez agora ela abrisse os olhos. Até ele ficou surpreendido por Sirius demonstrar saber tanto sobre esta estranha relação de Amor-Ódio. Ele nunca se tinha manifestado sobre a situação de James. Excepto quando dizia que Lilian não o merecia e que ele faria melhor se seguisse em frente.

Remus olhou mais uma vez para Lilian e seguiu o amigo para a enfermaria, era melhor deixá-la sozinha para pôr as ideias no lugar.

Lilian permaneceu onde estava, olhando para o chão e sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto… mas com uma nova determinação. Sirius tinha razão… já tinha perdido tempo suficiente. Estava na hora de tomar _a_ decisão. Se queria seguir pelo caminho do ódio e deixar tudo como sempre foi… ou se queria seguir pelo caminho do amor e atirar-se nos braços de James, deixando-se envolver de vez por aquele sentimento dentro dela que gritava para ser libertado já há algum tempo.

**

* * *

****N/A:** Capitulo 11 finalmente postado! Peço imensa desculpa pela demora! Tenho andado sem criatividade nenhuma devido a alguns probleminhas familiares, mas pronto, aqui está! Amei escrever este capitulo... Espero q gostem )

Este capitulo não tá betado... a minha beta simplesmente sumiu! Mas eu li e reli este capitulo e não me apercebi de nenhum erro... mas se alguém vir algum por favor avisem-me, sim?

Agradecimentos: **Manu Black**; **Thaty**; **susaninha**; **Lady Bella-chan**; **Mrs. Mandy Black**. Valew pelos comentarios maravilhosos e continuem a seguir Ódios vs Amor! ;D

Beijos

**J.T.Malfoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Já haviam passado dois dias desde que James tinha recuperado a memória… dois dias desde aquela estranhíssima conversa com Sirius Black… dois dias desde que Lilian se tinha colocado a ela mesma naquela situação tão desconfortável. Assumir de uma vez que amava James e arriscar-se a sofrer, caso ela estivesse enganada e James não tivesse mudado nada; ou desistir de vez, continuar com a sua pacífica vida de solteira, sem preocupações a não ser os estudos e sem vida social fora das aulas, enquanto via o tempo passar e os seus amigos todos casando e tendo uma penca de filhos e sendo felizes para sempre, enquanto ela ficava encalhada e amargurada pro resto da vida… okay, talvez não chegasse a tanto. Afinal ela nem era de se jogar fora e James não era o único cara interessado nela, a prova disso era que até Lucius Malfoy, o puro-sangue mais preconceituoso que ela conhecia, se sentia atraído por Lilian. Mas mesmo que ela continuasse a sua vida com outro homem, e verdade é que não seria a mesma coisa… _não seria James_. Lilian tinha que tomar uma decisão, e ainda hoje de preferência. E existe lugar mais apropriado em Hogwarts para pensar que não seja a biblioteca? E ainda mais num Domingo.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que se assustou ao ouvir as portas da biblioteca se abrirem. E assustou-se ainda mais quando a pessoa que lhe tinha causado aquela confusão toda na cabeça há dois dias atrás, passou por ela. Ele entrou e olhou em volta mas não via Lilian pois ela estava numa mesa do canto escondida pelas estantes, mas ela conseguia vê-lo através do espaço entre os livros. Não vendo ninguém, ele continuou andando para o fundo da biblioteca. O que raios Sirius Black estava fazendo na biblioteca?? Ainda por cima indo pro fundo da biblioteca com aquela expressão suspeita? Provavelmente era mais uma brincadeira dos Marauders e isso nunca era bom, pelo menos para uma monitora.

Lilian levantou-se e seguiu o Sirius, o mais silenciosamente possível, o que não era fácil, uma vez que a biblioteca estava vazia e o som se propagava em dobro. Chegando quase ao fundo da biblioteca, Lilian escutou vozes e escondeu-se atrás de uma estante. Era desta que ela apanhava os Marauders antes de eles concluírem a partida. Concentrando-se no que as vozes diziam, Lilian percebeu que uma das vozes era feminina. Oh, valeu Merlin! Era só o que faltava ter de ouvir Sirius se agarrando com alguma garota.

- Sirius, nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso aqui. E se alguém nos apanha? – okay, a voz da garota era estranhamente familiar, quem é que ela conhecia que tinha aquela voz?

- Não te preocupes. Hoje é domingo e ninguém vem aqui. E além disso, nós só estamos nesta situação porque tu queres, Marlene. Eu não entendo porque é que temos de esconder o nosso namoro.

- Eu já te expliquei, Sirius. Eu ainda não contei à Lilian que nós estamos juntos. Eu ia contar, mas depois vocês tiveram aquela briga por causa do James. E eu fiquei com medo de tocar no teu nome, se tivesses visto a cara com que ela chegou ao dormitório…

- A Evans só estava zangada porque sabe que o que eu falei é verdade. E ela não tem de aprovar nada! Tu és livre pra fazer o que quiseres.

- Eu sei, mas ela é a minha melhor amiga. Eu quero que ela aprove.

- Tu é que sabes. Mas agora a Lilian não está aqui, que tal aproveitarmos? Eu estava morrendo de saudades tuas.

Aquela cena já estava ficando constrangedora. Lilian achou melhor sair dali antes que eles a vissem. Esgueirando-se silenciosamente, conseguiu sair da biblioteca sem ser notada.

Seguiu para os jardins ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Com que então… Marlene e Sirius, juntos? Pra ser sincera, Lilian não estava muito surpresa. Era obvio que havia ali qualquer coisa. Na forma como eles passavam a vida a implicar um com o outro. Sirius arranjava sempre forma de flertar com Marlene enquanto ela corava e saia da sala o mais depressa possível, não sem antes lhe dar uma resposta bem mal-educada, o que fazia Sirius gargalhar.

Pensando bem, isso a fazia lembrar da relação dela com James. A única diferença é que James fazia tudo para agradar Lilian e para ganhar a confiança dela; já Sirius não se dava a esse trabalho, limitava-se apenas a provocar Marlene, e a insinuar que ela gostava dele.

Isso só podia ser um sinal de Merlin. Se até aqueles dois conseguiam ficar juntos. Se até Marlene tinha coragem de arriscar um relacionamento com aquele galinha do Sirius, que era bem pior do que James, diga-se de passagem… Lilian suspirou, não tinha outra saída. Ela nunca se perdoaria se não desse uma chance ao amor que sentia por James. E além disso, tal como Sirius disse, James já tinha sofrido o suficiente por ela. Pronto, a sua decisão estava tomada. Ia-se declarar a James, só rezava para que não fosse tarde de mais.

HP

Depois de muito procurar, Lilian encontrou James no campo de Quidditch… sozinho, para variar. Sem saber como é que não se tinha lembrado daquele lugar mais cedo, Lilian respirou fundo numa tentativa vã de ganhar coragem e aproximou-se de James.

Para complicar ainda mais as coisas ele estava… lindo! Vestindo o seu uniforme de seeker dos Gryffindor e todo suado depois de ter estado sabe-se lá quantas horas treinando. Um treino a solo, visto que não havia mais nenhum membro da equipa presente. Encontrava-se esparramado na grama, com os braços e pernas abertos e olhando fixamente para o céu com uma expressão tão triste que Lilian chegou a pensar que alguém tinha morrido.

Aproximou-se lentamente, tentando pensar numa boa forma de expor a situação. Não podia chegar perto dele e simplesmente dizer que o amava… Quer dizer, depois de tantos anos de suposto ódio, era no mínimo estranho, certo?

Ouvindo os passos hesitantes de Lilian, James virou o rosto na sua direcção olhando-a inexpressivamente. Era difícil saber o que ele estava a pensar, mas a forma como ele a olhava em silêncio e quase sem piscar estava a deixá-la ainda mais nervosa.

Como se tivesse percebido o desconforto de Lilian, James voltou a fixar o céu. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Ainda bem que apareceste, Li…Evans. – disse ele ainda sem encontrar os olhos dela. – Eu precisava falar contigo.

Meu Merlin! O que estava acontecendo?? Evans? Que formalidade era aquela?! Lilian começou a arrepender-se de ter escolhido aquela altura para se declarar. Recompondo-se, Lilian tentou parecer natural enquanto respondia.

- Errr, pois… eu também precisava de falar contigo. Mas começa tu primeiro, de certeza que é mais importante do que aquilo que eu tenho para dizer...

Ficaram um momento em silêncio. James olhando para o chão e Lilian fixou os seus olhos verdes no céu, perdida em pensamentos. Algo não estava bem com ele. Será que ela tinha feito alguma coisa para o aborrecer? Será que ele estava zangado com ela, por ter-se feito passar por namorada dele enquanto ele estava sem memória? Será que James a culpava por ter ficado sem memória?

- Eu só queria dizer que tu conseguiste o que querias este tempo todo, e que eu fui demasiado cego para ver. – James continuava sem olhar para ela. Estava com a expressão mais triste que ela já lhe tinha visto em quase sete anos de escola.

- Do que estás a falar? – Lilian ficou realmente confusa com o que ele tinha dito.

- Estou a dizer que te vou, finalmente, deixar em paz. – disse James numa voz tão baixa que ela teve uma certa dificuldade em ouvi-lo. – Finalmente percebi que tu não gostas mesmo de mim. Percebi que não tenho, nem nunca tive, nenhuma chance contigo.

Lilian ficou pregada ao chão, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, numa expressão de incredulidade. Como é que é? Agora que ela finalmente tinha percebido o quanto James era importante na sua vida, ele ia desistir? Já não a queria?

James levantou-se da grama e caminhou na sua direcção. Parou ao seu lado, os seus braços quase te roçando. Com a cabeça baixa ele continuou.

- Desculpa todos os problemas que te causei, Evans. Não voltará a acontecer. Não voltarei sequer a aproximar-me de ti. – Lilian sentiu o coração parar por um momento ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas continuou na mesma posição, não se conseguia mexer. - Mais uma vez, desculpa.

James saiu andando em direcção ao castelo, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Deixando Lilian, que finalmente saiu do choque paralisante em que se encontrava, ajoelhada na grama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, enquanto as lágrimas caíam incessantemente. O assunto que a tinha levado até ele, totalmente esquecido. Não teria coragem de se declarar a ele, agora que ele tinha desistido.

Tinha perdido James de vez… Será?

* * *

**N/A:** Nem sei onde me hei-de esconder, depois desta demora vergonhosa. Mil perdões a todos que acompanham a fic. Espero que o capitulo compense o tempo que demorei a postá-lo, apesar de não ter saido bem como eu queria. Nem esperei que a minha beta o visse, só para não vos deixar mais tempo à espera. (desculpa Lady Malfoy!... )

Ódio versus Amor está quase no fim... só deve ter mais um ou, no máximo, dois capitulos. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capitulo!

Agradecimentos: **Maga do 4**; **layla black**; **Nine Potter**; **Lady Bella-chan**; **Thaty**; **Bruneka Granger Malfoy**.

Valew pelas reviews, pessoal! Adorei cada uma delas, fiquei muito feliz mesmo! =D

Beijo

Nasura-chan (sim, resolvi mudar de nickname, tendo em conta a minha mais recente obsessão por animes XD)


End file.
